Dark Sun
by EternalWren9991
Summary: It's a continuation of the Twilight series. Jacob and Nessie have grown up and had kids. What will their kids do to survive life in a new high school. If you want more, please rate and review.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN TWIGHT!!!!!!!!! Just my characters.

**************************************

Jacob pushed a lock of Renesme's russet golden hair out of her face as another contraction ripped through her body. Renesme closed her eyes and moaned. "Are you okay Nessie?" Jacob asked. "I'm not okay you freaking fur ball! I'm in the worst freaking pain imaginable!" Renesme screeched.

"Shh, baby," Bella said smoothing Renesme's hair, "Grandpa Carlisle is getting the pain meds." Carlisle walked through the door with a syringe full of a clear liquid. "Well, how's my granddaughter?" Carlisle asked inserting the syringe into the I.V. drip and pushing down on the stopper. "Better now," Renesme sighed. Carlisle looked at the paper with heart beat lines on it. "Have we discussed the possibility of multiple births?" Carlisle asked putting the sheet down.

"No. Why?" Jacob asked squeezing Renesme's hand. She smiled and the grimaced in pain as another contraction hit her. "Well, congratulations," Carlisle announced, "you're having triplets!" "What?!" Jacob and Renesme exclaimed. "I hope you two are ready for responsibility," Bella said worriedly. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll be fine," Renesme reassured her. Suddenly a large contraction seized Renesme. Renesme bent in two and cried out. She fell back on the pillow gasping. "I think it's time to push," Carlisle informed her.

Renesme groaned and sat up. "Okay, now. Push." Carlisle ordered. Renesme pushed. "Here comes baby number one," Carlisle informed as he grasped the baby. The baby began to cry. Its mocha colored body and red hair had a faint sheen. "It's a girl," Carlisle said wrapping the baby up. "Reya," Renesme said. Carlisle handed the baby to Bella. "Okay Nessie, get ready to push again." Renesme pushed again. "Okay, one more big push."

Renesme pushed harder, her face going red in the effort. "It's a boy," Carlisle said looking down at the pale baby with wisps of platinum blond hair. "Jason," Renesme said. Carlisle wrapped the baby in a light blue blanket and handed him to Jacob. "Okay Nessie, third time's a charm," Carlisle said. A wave of pain hit her. "Something's wrong," Renesme gasped, grasping her stomach.

"The baby's in distress," Carlisle said. "I need everyone out!" Jacob kissed Renesme's forehead then he and Bella left the room. Carlisle took a needle and pushed it into Renesme's lower stomach. Then, he strung up a light green divider across Renesme's body, blocking her view of what he was doing. Renesme closed her eyes and prayed for her baby's safety. "It's another boy," she heard Carlisle say. She opened her eyes and saw a tiny baby. His lightly tanned skin had a purple tint to it. His gray tinted black hair was covered in blood. "Is he okay?" Renesme asked worriedly. "He's fine," Carlisle said, "What's this little guy's name?" "Lucifer. It's Lucifer."

***************************

Please rate and review. If you guys like it, I'll post more.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

****************************

**Chapter One**

16 years later…..

"But I don't wanna move," Reya whined, stomping her foot. "Shut up, Reya," Jason ordered. "You can't make me," Reya mocked sticking her tongue out at her brother. Lucifer sighed. He picked up a needle and poked himself. Lucifer watched as a droplet of blood welled to the surface of his skin. He blinked his dark gray eyes and the droplet disappeared. As he raised the needle to prick himself again, Jacob snatched the needle away from him. "Enough Lucifer," he said.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever," he muttered. Reya swung a punch at Jason. The punch connected with Jason's jaw. Jason reeled backwards. "You, bitch!" Jason snarled. "Wow, what an original comeback," Reya said sarcastically, "Did you think of that all by yourself?" Jason narrowed his chocolate brown eyes at her. Reya flicked her copper red hair from her face. "Bring it, Jay-Jay," Reya challenged.

Jason rushed at Reya. Reya sidestepped, and Jason blew past her. Jason turned and tried again. Reya tried to dodge him but her foot got tangled in the rug and she fell on top of Lucifer. Jason grinned evilly. "I've got you now," Jason said throwing a punch at Reya.

Jacob stopped the punch. "That is enough!" Jacob scolded. "I'm tired of your constant fighting. Ever since your mother died, you two have been getting worse. I know it is difficult for a werewolf and a vampire to be friends, but please try."

"Okay Daddy," Reya said softly, her golden eyes filling with tears. "Yes, Father," Jason said. "I'll try not to be a dumb ass," Reya said mimicking Jason's voice. "Reya, knock it off," Lucifer ordered. "Fine," Reya said crossing her arms. "So you listen to him and not me?" Jason demanded. "That's because I like him better," Reya said smugly while ruffling Lucifer's gray-tinted-black hair. Lucifer pushed her away. Jason smirked.

"So, where are we moving to?" Reya asked, "Please tell me it's Canada." "Florida," Jacob said. "Florida?! Why are we moving to Florida?!" Reya shrieked. "Because," Jacob explained, "I was offered a well-paying job there, and I accepted it." "And you don't think to tell us about this?" Reya demanded angrily, "Before you accepted it?!"

"Reya, please understand," Jacob pleaded, "I did this for you guys." "No you didn't," Reya accused, "You're doing this to escape from Mom's memory!" With that, Reya ran out of the room, her ponytail streaming behind her. "Reya!" Jacob called after her.

Jacob sighed wearily. He sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his short, black hair. "What am I going to do with her?" Jacob sighed. "I could take her out back and beat some sense into her, Jason offered. "No."

"Oh come on Father," Jason pleaded, "Just for a little bit. Then Lucifer can heal her," "I said no, Jason!" Jacob snapped. "Sorry Father," Jason apologized. "I'll go talk to her," Lucifer said. "Thank you, Lucifer," Jacob said rubbing his eyes.

Lucifer left the living room and made his way to Reya's room. As he walked down the hall, Lucifer looked at the pictures. The pictures depicted many happy events, such as birthdays and first days of school. Lucifer stopped in front of a picture of Renesme, himself, and both of his siblings.

It was taken a year before Renesme's death. Lucifer stared at the picture and remembered his mother's last words to him.

"Lucifer, you're different from your brother and sister. You are a hybrid. Neither vampire nor werewolf. You are a combination of both. You have different abilities than Reya and Jason. You have to be the middleman. You have to make sure they don't kill each other. Please do this for me, Lucifer." "I will Mom," Lucifer promised. He continued down the hall.

He stopped in front of a wooden door that had green letters on it that read "Reya's room." Lucifer knocked on the door. "Go away!" he heard her say. He opened the door. Reya was lying on her bed. She looked up when Lucifer entered.

"Go away," she said wiping away the tears that were flowing down her face. Lucifer closed the door. "Do you not understand the words go away?!" Reya demanded angrily, "Leave me alone!"

Reya," Lucifer said calmly. He sat down on the bed beside her. Reya glared at him. "What's wrong, Reya?" Lucifer asked. "Nothing's wrong, Lucy," Reya said angrily, "Everything's just peachy cream." "Reya," Lucifer said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Reya looked at him. "Please," Lucifer pleaded. Reya felt her resistance breaking down, and fresh tears started to roll down her face.

Lucifer pulled her into a hug. "It's not fair, Lucifer," Reya cried, "I don't want to move to Florida. I want to stay here in La Push. My friends are here. The mountains are here. Mom is here. I want to stay with her." Lucifer stroked Reya's hair. "It will be okay, Reya," Lucifer promised, "I promise it will be okay, and who knows; maybe you'll find your soul mate." "Really?" Reya asked hopefully. "Really," Lucifer reassured her.

"Thanks, Lucifer," Reya said hugging her brother. "Don't mention it," Lucifer said hugging her back. "Ugh. I'm a mess," Reya complained looking at her mirror. "I don't think so," Lucifer said. "Aww. Thank you," Reya said, "Now, get out."

Reya pushed Lucifer out of her room. Lucifer made his way back to the living room. When he entered the living room, Jason looked up from the dictionary he was reading. "Where's Dad?" Lucifer asked, sitting down in the easy chair. "In the kitchen making a cup of tea for Reya," Jason replied, going back to reading the dictionary. Lucifer pulled a sketchbook out of the pocket of the easy chair. He started sketching Jason.

When he looked up, Lucifer noticed that Jason disappeared. Lucifer looked around the room. "What did I say about drawing me?" Jason whispered angrily into Lucifer's ear. Lucifer jumped causing a line to appear across the sketch. "Don't do that!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Then don't draw me," Jason growled. "Okay," Lucifer said, "Sorry." "I'm glad we understand each other," Jason said, settling back on the couch. Reya entered the living room, make-up redone and her clothes changed.

"Whatcha drawing?" Reya asked looking at the sketchbook. "I was sketching Jason," Lucifer said, "but he nearly gave me a heart attack." "Jason," Reya scolded. "What?" Jason snapped. "Be nice to Lucifer," Reya said. "Go away, you little flea bag," Jason said returning to his dictionary.

"What did you call me?!" Reya demanded. "You heard me flea bag," Jason said absentmindedly. Reya growled at him. Lucifer sighed. He put the sketchbook down and walked across the room to the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. Lucifer sat down and started to play. Suddenly all the tension in the room disappeared. Reya sat down and Jason looked up from his dictionary. Jacob walked into the room. "Wow." Jacob said, "That's incredible." He handed the cup of steaming tea to Reya. "Thanks," Reya said, cautiously taking a sip of the tea.

"Listen, Reya, I'm sorry," Jacob said. Lucifer stopped playing. "You were right. I should have consulted with you three first, before I made such a major decision." "It's okay Daddy," Reya reassured. "Really?" Jacob asked. "Yeah," Reya said, "And who knows, maybe I'll catch Jaws." Jacob laughed. "Okay," Jacob said, "Let's start packing. We're moving to Florida."

******************************************************

Here's chapter 1 for you people who reviewed. I know the name Lucifer is weird but you'll learn to look past it and fall in love with him.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks.

-Sam


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**********************************

**Chapter Two**

"Lucifer, wake up," Reya said cheerfully. Lucifer groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "If you don't get up, you'll be late for the first day of school," Reya said, pulling the covers off of Lucifer. "Fine," Lucifer sighed, "I'm up." Lucifer looked at Reya. "You look cute today," Lucifer stated. Reya blushed. "Thanks," she said.

She straightened out the white sundress she was wearing. The ponytail she usually wore was replaced with a braid. White sandals adorned her feet. "Hurry up," Reya ordered, leaving the room. Lucifer rolled out of bed and stumbled over to his dresser.

He pulled a black t-shirt out of the mess of clothes. He put it on. He located a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled them on. He fished his pair of black Converse out from underneath the bed. He put them on, grabbed his messenger bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Lucifer," Jacob said as Lucifer entered the kitchen. Jason looked up from the newspaper. His platinum blond hair was slicked back. His light blue shirt and beige slacks were pressed. Jason picked up his glass of blood and took a sip.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Reya asked, while she was scrambling some eggs. "A cup of coffee will be fine," Lucifer said sitting down at the table. Reya pouted.

"Ok," she said sullenly. She took a mug out of the cabinet and poured some coffee into it. "Here," Reya said, handing the mug to Lucifer. "Thanks," Lucifer said accepting the mug. He breathed in the rich aroma of the coffee. Lucifer sighed contently and added some cream to it. He took a sip and added some more cream.

"So, Lucifer," Reya said, putting eggs onto two plates, "Who do you want to hitch a ride with today?" She put a plate of eggs in front of Jacob. Jacob nodded his thanks. Reya grabbed her plate and sat down. Lucifer looked at Jason who shot him a dirty look.

"I'll ride with you, Reya," Lucifer said. "Cool," Reya said, finishing her plate of eggs. She put her plate in the sink. "Let's go," Reya said. She gave Jacob a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Daddy," Reya called. She grabbed her purse from the counter. "Come on, Lucifer," Reya ordered. Lucifer took one last sip of his coffee, picked up his messenger bag, and followed her out to the garage. As soon as he entered the garage, Reya threw a hairbrush at him. Lucifer caught it.

"What's this for?" Lucifer asked looking at the pink hairbrush. "It's to help control that bed head of yours," Reya stated. She grabbed a blue helmet off a shelf in the garage. Lucifer quickly ran the hairbrush through his hair. He handed the brush back to Reya, who was wearing her helmet now. She stuffed the brush into her bag, which in turn she stuffed into Lucifer's black messenger bag.

Lucifer took a gray helmet off the shelf. He turned to see Reya already straddling her red Yamaha FJR1. Lucifer pushed the button that operated the garage door. While the door slowly opened, Lucifer snapped on his helmet, checked to make sure his messenger bag was securely shut, and straddled the bike behind Reya.

"Please stay within the speed limits," Lucifer warned. "Don't worry," Reya reassured, "I will." She revved the engine. As soon as the garage door stuttered to a stop, Reya shot out of the garage. She sped down the driveway and took a sharp left turn. Palm trees flashed past them as they left their neighborhood. Reya weaved through traffic. Suddenly a sign for Miami Dade High School flashed passed them. "Reya," Lucifer shouted. "What?" Reya shouted back.

"You just passed the high school," Lucifer informed her. Reya swore in French as she pulled the motorcycle into a quick u-turn. Lucifer almost fell off the bike. As he struggled to regain sitting, Reya pulled into the drive of the high school.

Lucifer marveled at the many stucco buildings that were sprawled across the campus. 'This is way different from the schools in La Push,' Lucifer thought in amazement. As Reya pulled into the student parking lot, Lucifer noticed Jason standing by his Lexus. "There's Jason," Lucifer pointed out. Reya growled and muttered something in French.

Reya parked her red Yamaha next to Jason's Lexus. Jason popped his trunk. "How in the world did you get here before us?" Reya asked angrily throwing her helmet into the trunk. Jason pointed to a street across the lot. "That street leads directly to the house," Jason informed her. "And how did you find it?" Reya asked. "I spent a good deal of time yesterday looking for gas-efficient ways to get to school," Jason said, "Unlike you, nature girl."

Reya glared at him. Lucifer placed his helmet in the trunk next to Reya's helmet. Jason slammed the trunk shut. "Lucifer, my purse, please," Reya said holding out her hand. Lucifer fished out Reya's white purse and handed it to her. Reya snatched it from him and started off. "Does she know where she is going?" Lucifer asked. "Nope," Jason predicted, "but she'll be back in three, two, one…"

As soon as Jason said one, Reya stormed back. "Where's the damn office?" Reya demanded angrily. Jason chuckled. "What's so funny, asshole?" Reya fumed. "Nothing," Jason said innocently. Reya growled and swung a punch at Jason.

Lucifer intercepted the punch. "Not now, Reya," Lucifer warned, "Do you want to get in trouble on your first day?" "Yeah, so, scamper along, doggy," Jason mocked. Reya stuck her tongue out at Jason. Jason flipped her off. Lucifer took Jason's wrist and twisted it. The sound of breaking bones emitted from Jason's wrist. "What the hell?!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing his injured wrist.

"I said stop," Lucifer said. "That's not a good enough reason to break my wrist!" Jason exclaimed angrily. Reya tried to stifle back her laughter. "This isn't funny!" Jason fumed. "Reya stop," Lucifer ordered, "Or you'll end up with a lot worse." This stopped Reya's laughter. Lucifer grasped Jason's broken wrist and blinked. There was a crackling sound as tendons repaired themselves and bones moved back into their original positions.

Jason popped his wrist. "I'm sorry for breaking your wrist," Lucifer said. Jason glared at him. Reya started walking away.

"Are you two coming or what?" she called over her shoulder. They followed after her. Reya pushed the doors to the main building open. The people, in the halls, stopped talking and stared at them. Lucifer blushed under their stares. Reya smiled at them. Most of them looked away, but a small group of guys stared with awe.

Reya flounced over to them. "Hey," Reya said. Most of them muttered hello. "Can one of you studdly man candies tell me where the office is?" Reya flirted. Most of them glanced at each other or at their feet. "Don't tell me that the iguana got your tongue?" Reya said.

"I believe I can answer your question," a voice said. Reya turned to see the most drop dead gorgeous guy walk up to her. He was wearing khaki shorts and a green polo shirt. His short brown hair had sun streaks in it. He smiled at her. The smile lit up his light blue eyes.

Reya blushed crimson red. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," Reya said, "Can you tell me where the office is?" "It's down that hall on the right," he said pointing to one of the many halls branching off the common area. "Thanks," Reya said. "You're welcome," he replied, "See you around."

He walked away, the sunlight illuminating his tan skin. Reya sighed contently. She noticed a girl bound up to the gorgeous guy. Her long red hair flowed behind her. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top. She was also wearing a pair of green sneakers.

The girl grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him down the hallway labeled 'Fine Arts.' Reya growled angrily and started after them. Lucifer grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" Lucifer asked. Reya shook her head as to chase away her violent thoughts.

"Nowhere," Reya answered. "Where's the office located?" Jason asked. "It's this way," Reya said, starting down the hallway the gorgeous guy pointed out earlier. She led them down the hallway. "On the right, on the right," Reya muttered to herself. She stopped in front of a door. The word "Office" was over the door in large white letters. "Well, here we are," Reya stated proudly. "Well, congratulations," Jason said sarcastically, "Do you want a cookie for your accomplishment?" Reya glared at him darkly. Lucifer sighed 'Will they ever learn?' He asked himself.

Reya grasped the door handle. "Well, here we go," Reya said pulling the door open.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

************************

**Chapter Three**

They walked into the office. The walls were painted light beige. A fish tank stood in the corner displaying the brightly tropical fish that swam about in their square home. Several chairs lined the wall by the door.

A woman looked up at them. She sat behind a desk on the opposite side of the room. Her gray hair was pinned up in neat little curls. Her dress had tropical flowers printed on it. She placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the telephone. "If you three will take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute," she whispered. Reya nodded and took a seat. The woman went back to her telephone conversation. Lucifer sat down next to Reya. Jason went over to the fish tank.

The woman hung up the phone and started rummaging through some papers. She found the paper she was looking for and looked up at them. "Are you the Blacks?" she asked. "Yes, we are," Reya answered standing up. "Wow," the woman exclaimed, "You are the most unusual triplets I've even seen."

"How did you know we're triplets?" Reya asked suspiciously. The woman laughed. "I just got off the phone with your father," she explained, and he said to keep an eye out for three teens that vary in appearance. Then he gave me a description of each of you."

"Oh," Reya said, "Okay." "Could all three of you come over here?" the woman asked. Reya, Jason, and Lucifer surrounded the desk. The woman handed each of them two sheets of paper. "These are your schedules and a map of the school," the woman explained. "Okay," Reya said, "Thanks for your help Mrs.….?" "Mrs. Langley," the woman said, "If you have any questions feel free to come ask me."

"We will," Reya said pulling her brothers out of the office, "Thanks again." Mrs. Langley waved goodbye. As soon as they were out in the hall, Reya snatched Jason's and Lucifer's schedules. "It looks like we have fifth period together," Reya stated comparing the schedules. "What's fifth period?" Lucifer asked.

"Drama," Reya answered. Suddenly, a bell rang and people started clearing out of the common area. Reya handed the schedules back to their respectful owners. "Well, off to first period," Reya said, "See you two at lunch." Reya walked off. 'I wonder what first period is,' Reya thought. She looked at her schedule. She groaned. 'French 1?!' she thought angrily, 'what is the meaning of this?!'

She looked around and noticed a hallway labeled "Foreign Languages." She stormed down the hall looking at room numbers as she passed. '131, 131,' Reya chanted in her mind. She noticed the number on the wall to her left. Reya stopped in front of the number and looked at her schedule. 'This is the right room,' she confirmed. Reya walked into the classroom.

The teacher looked up from his computer. "Bon jour," he said. "Bon jour," Reya replied, "Je m'appale Reya Black." "What can I do for you, Ms. Black?" the teacher asked. "Well Mr.…," Reya said looking at her schedule, "LeRoy. I believe I have a scheduling error." "And what would that be mademoiselle Black?" Mr. LeRoy said.

Reya explained her situation to Mr. LeRoy. As she explained, Reya noticed the gorgeous guy from earlier walk into the room and take a seat in the back of the room. "I'm so sorry mademoiselle Black," Mr. LeRoy apologized, "I'll make sure the situation is corrected immediately."

"You know what," Reya said, "that's okay. I mean you can never practice the basics too much." Mr. LeRoy gave her a strange look. The bell rang and a flood of students rushed into the classroom and took their seats. The intercom buzzed to life.

"Good morning, students," the intercom said, "I hope you all had a great weekend. Now let's observe the moment of silence." The intercom went silent. Reya looked around the room. She noticed an empty seat in between the gorgeous guy and a girl with light blue hair. Reya studied the girl. The girl's hair was short and the blue contained black streaks. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She was tapping her indigo Converses on the floor. The book she was reading looked to be a mystery novel. Her frameless glasses framed her light green eyes.

"Now stand for the pledge," the intercom ordered. The students stood up and faced the back wall. Reya turned too and placed her right hand over her heart. She recited the pledge. The students sat down. "Students just a reminder; there is a basketball game this Friday. So, please come out and support your Miami Panthers. Have a great day." Mr. LeRoy waited a few moments, and then walked to the front of the room. "Students, I have an announcement to make," Mr. LeRoy said. The girl with the light blue hair looked up from her book.

"We have a new student joining us today," Mr. LeRoy said beckoning Reya to the front of the room. Reya joined him. "This is Reya Black," Mr. LeRoy introduced. "Hi, Reya," the class said. "Hi," Reya said, giving them a small wave. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mr. LeRoy asked. "Okay," Reya said, "As you already know, my name is Reya. I'm sixteen years old. I'm a sophomore. I'm the eldest of triplets. I have two brothers. Any questions?" The gorgeous gut raised his hand. "Yes?" Reya asked, her heart fluttering with joy. "Where did you live?" he asked.

"I moved from La Push, Washington," she answered. "Cool," he said flashing a smile. Reya felt her knees turn to jelly. "Any more questions?" Mr. LeRoy asked. The students looked at each other then at Mr. LeRoy. "Okay then," Mr. LeRoy said. "Ms. Black, why don't you take a seat in between Mr. Johnson and Ms. Ryan?" "Who?" Reya asked.

Mr. LeRoy gestured to the empty seat in between the gorgeous guy and the blue-haired girl. Reya blushed and walked back to the seat. As she sat down, the gorgeous guy offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Noel," he said. "Reya" she said ignoring his hand.

Reya glanced over at the blue-haired girl's book. "Oh my gosh!" Reya exclaimed. "I love that book!" The girl jumped and looked at Reya with a startled look. "I'm Reya," Reya said. "Kylie," the girl said, pushing her glasses up.

"Quiet down, girls," Mr. LeRoy said. "Sorry," Reya replied. "Thank you. Now if you'll turn to page 100, we can get started," Mr. LeRoy said.

Reya raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Black?" Mr. LeRoy sighed. "I don't have a book, Mr. LeRoy," Reya pointed out. "You'll have to look off Mr. Johnson's or Ms. Ryan's book. I'll get you a book tomorrow."

Reya looked over at Noel. Noel grinned and scooted his book closer to Reya. Reya scooted her desk closer to his. Reya reached over to open the book. At the same time, Noel reached for the book. Their fingers brushed. Reya felt a jolt of electricity pass between their fingers. Reya blushed a deep red.

"Wow, you are _hot_," Noel whispered. Reya blushed an even deeper red. "Thank you," Reya muttered. "I mean, you're burning up," Noel explained, "Are you okay?" "Oh, that, umm…," Reya stammered, "I'm…. hot-blooded." Mr. LeRoy coughed. Reya looked at him.

Mr. LeRoy gave her a stern look. "Sorry," Reya apologized softly. Mr. LeRoy turned and wrote something on the dry-erase board. "Today class, we are going to talk about the conjugation of –er verbs," Mr. LeRoy said facing the class, "So, please take out a piece of paper and write down the notes off the board." There was the rustling of paper as students retrieved paper from their folders. Reya looked at Noel.

"Um…Noel?" she asked. "Yes?" "Can I borrow a piece of paper?" "Are you going to give it back?" Noel asked. Reya gave him a strange look. Noel sighed. "It was a joke," Noel explained handing her a piece of paper. "Oh," Reya said weakly, "Ha ha." Noel grinned and shook his head. Reya felt her heart beat faster.

As Mr. LeRoy started to explain the conjugation of –er verbs, Reya pulled a black pen out of her purse. She started doodling. Before she knew it, Reya was drawing Noel. She glanced at him. He seemed completely absorbed in Mr. LeRoy's lecture. Reya compared her drawing to the model. She shaded in his hair a little bit. Reya looked at him again. She studied how he concentrated on his work; how the sunlight played off his tan skin and the blond streaks in his hair.

As if he felt her gaze on him, Noel glanced at her. Reya quickly looked away, blushing. "And that class, is how you conjugate –er verbs," Mr. LeRoy said, putting down the dry-erase marker, "Your homework tonight is exercises twelve through fifteen on page 110." The bell rang, signaling the end of class. There was a flurry of activity as students gathered their books and rushed out the door. Reya saw the blue-haired girl rush past her.

Reya watched her leave. "Can I walk you to your next class?" Noel asked. "Sure," Reya said, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Great," Noel said flashing her a killer smile. He noticed Reya's drawing. "That's incredible," Noel said in amazement, "It's so realistic." "That's nothing," Reya said proudly, "You should see my brother's art." Noel nodded in interest.

"Shall we go?" Noel asked picking up his books. "Yeah," Reya replied, bending down to pick up her purse. Then she noticed Kylie's book. "Why don't you wait for me outside," Reya suggested, picking up the book. She didn't wait for an answer. Reya rushed out of the classroom.

She glanced up and down the hallway. Reya noticed Kylie standing at a locker, fiddling with the lock. "Hey! Kylie!" Reya called pushing her way through the sea of students. Kylie looked up from the lock and searched for the source of the call. Seeing no one, she pulled the lock open and opened the beige locker.

As Kylie reached for one of her folders, Reya appeared right next to her. "Hey," Reya said loudly. Kylie jumped and dropped her French book. Reya bent down and picked it up. "Sorry about that," Reya apologized, offering Kylie the fallen French book.

"It's okay," Kylie sighed, taking the French book, "You need to make more noise. You're like a freakin' wolf. It's like you're stalking someone with how silently you move." Reya laughed nervously.

Kylie placed the book in the locker and pulled out a black folder covered in stickers of animals. In the midst of the stickers, "Concert Band" was written in bright red ink. "You're in band?" Reya asked noticing the folder. "Yeah," Kylie replied, closing her locker.

Kylie faced Reya, "What instrument do you play?" Kylie looked at her strangely. "Violin," Kylie answered slowly, "Why?" "That's one of the instruments my brother plays," Reya said excitedly, "and if I remember correctly, Lucifer has concert band next period."

"Who's Lucifer?" Kylie asked. Reya gave a small chuckle. "Lucifer is my brother," Reya explained, "He will be the new kid next period. He will be wearing dark colored clothing. His gray-tinted-black hair will be hanging in his eyes. He's a sweetheart."

Kylie looked at her nervously. 'Is she in love with him?' Kylie thought. "Well, I gotta go," Reya said, "Bye." Reya started to walk away, but stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Kylie asked. Reya turned. "I almost forgot," Reya stated. She handed the mystery novel to Kylie. "You forgot this," Reya explained. Kylie took the book from her. "Thanks," Kylie said. Reya waved and disappeared into the crowd.

Kylie watched as Reya joined Noel, and they started walking towards the math wing. Kylie sighed and started towards class. 'I wish I had something like that,' Kylie thought with envy.

She entered the band room. Kylie placed her folder on a band stand and placed her book underneath her chair. She walked over to the band locker room. Kylie pulled the open the door. The people in there waved or said hello to Kylie. Kylie walked over to her locker.

"26, 17, 5," Kylie muttered to herself. She turned the dial to her lock. A small click signaled her success. Kylie pulled the lock open, pulled it off the locker, and then opened the locker door. She pulled out her violin case. A folded piece of paper fell out of the locker. Kylie looked at it. 'What's this?' she asked herself, picking up the note. She cautiously unfolded the note. Kylie groaned in disgust. "Babe, please let me explain," the note read, "It's not what you think." 'Now you know what I think?' Kylie thought in disgust.

"I would never cheat on you," the note continued, "Please come back to me. You are the only girl for me. I love you. Clint." Kylie looked for the writer of the note. She spotted him by the drum lockers. He was in the center of the group of guys. He had one of his arms draped casually over a blond bimbo. He noticed Kylie staring at him. He winked at her. Kylie shivered in disgust.

She crumpled the note and let it fall out of her fingers. Kylie left the locker room. The bell rang. Kylie hurried over to her seat. She sat down and took out her violin. Kylie felt a sense of pride well inside her. She knew her violin was special. The violin had belonged to Robert Ryan, who was a renowned violin player. Robert, who was Kylie's grandfather, gave Kylie his violin before he died of colon cancer.

Kylie stroked the shining wood lovingly. She took the bow out of the case. Kylie placed the violin underneath her chin and ran the bow over the strings. The strings screeched. Kylie winced at the sound. She reached up and twisted the tuning knobs. Kylie ran the bow over the strings again. A smoother sound came from the violin. Kylie smiled at this.

The sound of the door opening greeted Kylie's ears. She looked up and her light green eyes locked onto Lucifer's dark gray ones.

*******************************

Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow. I feel like a idiot. I just noticed I posted the same chapter twice. Epic fail on my part. Sorry about that folks.**

**Chapter Four**

Lucifer entered the band room. Several people looked up at him, and then went back to what they were doing. One girl caught his eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then Lucifer broke the gaze. He looked down at the floor, his hair falling in his eyes.

The bell rang. People hurried to their seats. Lucifer looked around for the teacher. Seeing no one at the podium, he stood awkwardly by the door. More people started to notice him. They poked each other and whispered. Lucifer went red. Kylie noticed this.

'Poor guy,' she thought. "He's not used to this much attention.'

Suddenly, a door flew open. The room fell quiet. A young woman entered the room. Her blond hair was flowing behind her, and her colorful skirt whipping around her ankles. Her shirt was equally colorful. She placed her folder on the podium.

"Why don't you all have your instruments out?" she demanded. The students silently took out their instruments. A girl raised her hand.

"Miss Terry," the girl said. "We have a new student."

Lucifer looked at her. The girl was wearing a black and white striped shirt and a pair of beige slacks. She was also wearing low heels. Her black hair was long and slightly wavy. Her bangs slanted across her face. Lucifer also noticed that her green eyes had brown flecks swimming in their depths.

'Thank God for advanced sight,' Lucifer thought sarcastically. Miss Terry looked at Lucifer with hatred. Lucifer shrank back in fear.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ember," Miss Terry said, never taking her gaze off Lucifer. Ember nodded and went back to assembling her flute.

"What's your name?" Miss Terry demanded.

"Lucifer Black," Lucifer mumbled.

"Speak up!" Miss Terry ordered angrily.

"Lucifer Black," he repeated louder.

"That's right," Miss Terry said. "You're the new exchange student from some small hick town in Washington." Some of the students giggled at this comment. Miss Terry glared at the class, and the room fell silent again.

"So, what instruments do you play, Lucifer?" Miss Terry asked.

"I play violin, piano, saxophone, and a little bit of the guitar," Lucifer informed her.

"Well, aren't we a little Mozart," Miss Terry said sarcastically. She walked over to Kylie.

"Your violin, Ms. Ryan," Ms. Terry requested, holding out her hand. Kylie shook her head.

"I wasn't asking Ms. Ryan," Miss Terry stated angrily. "I was telling." With that, she snatched the violin out of Kylie's hands. Kylie stared in shock as this happened.

Miss Terry thrust the violin towards Lucifer. Lucifer stared at her with a confused look.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Lucifer asked taking the violin. "Play it, stupid," Miss Terry ordered. Lucifer sighed. He placed the violin underneath his chin. He started to play. Everyone stared in amazement. Kylie watched Lucifer play.

'He seems at peace,' Kylie thought. She swayed with the music, letting it envelop her. The music ended. Kylie noticed Lucifer lower the violin. She started to clap. Soon, the rest of the room had joined her. There was whistling and a few people yelling 'Bravo!' "

Quiet!" Miss Terry shrieked. The room fell silent.

"That was good," Miss Terry sneered, "but not good enough." She snatched the violin from him.

Lucifer let his hair fall into his eyes, blocking the view of the spiteful teacher. Kylie felt her jaw drop in shock.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' Kylie thought angrily, 'That was incredible.'

"Mr. Black, you can take the seat next to Ms. Ryan," Miss Terry instructed, tossing the violin to Kylie. Kylie fumbled the violin. As the violin slipped through her fingers, Lucifer rushed forward and caught the violin be the neck. Kylie blinked in surprise.

"How did you get over here so fast?" she asked. Lucifer blushed and extended the violin. She took it from him, still staring with a suspicious look. Miss Terry tapped her foot impatiently.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Black," she said through clenched teeth. Lucifer quickly took the empty seat on Kylie's left.

"Seriously," she whispered. "How did you get over here so quickly?"

"I have quick reflexes," Lucifer said, pulling out a notebook. Kylie looked at the notebook then looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Kylie hissed. "Miss Terry will kill you if she sees that."

"She can't expect me to play without an instrument," Lucifer pointed out. He pulled out a black pen from his bag.

"It's your funeral," Kylie said.

She started to leaf through her music. Kylie swiped her finger over the top of a sheet of music. She pulled her hand back quickly, a look of pain growing on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked, noticing her pained expression.

"Paper cut," Kylie explained, placing her injured finger in her mouth. Lucifer laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kylie asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing," Lucifer said, "Let me see."

Kylie removed her finger from her lips. She showed Lucifer the small cut on the tip of her finger. The cut had turned red, and a couple drops of blood were on the surface it. Lucifer took her finger and brought it closer to his face. The copper smell of blood flooded his nose. Lucifer tensed up.

"Is something wrong?" Kylie asked, noticing Lucifer's rigid posture.

"It's nothing," Lucifer said, forcing himself to relax. He focused on the cut and blinked. The skin began to repair itself ,and the blood disappeared.

"All better," Lucifer stated, letting go of Kylie's finger. Kylie looked at her finger in amazement.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"That's a secret," Lucifer said, winking at her. Kylie felt her face heat up.

"If you two are done with your conversation, I'd like to start class now," Miss Terry said spitefully, taking the podium. Lucifer and Kylie blushed. Miss Terry tapped her conductor's wand against the podium. The students raised their instrument.

She raised the wand and brought it down. The students started to play. Lucifer listened and watched for a few minutes, and then started to write. During the course of the hour, the band started and stopped playing, and Miss Terry threw several tantrums.

When the bell finally rang, Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. People rushed to put their instruments away and rushed out the door. Lucifer gathered his things and waited for Kylie by the door. When she appeared, Lucifer smiled.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Lucifer asked. Kylie looked at him weirdly.

"Here's a better question," Kylie said. "Do you even know where your next class is?"

Lucifer smiled sheepishly. Kylie sighed.

"What's your next class?" Kylie asked. Lucifer took out his schedule. "Physics," Lucifer said, looking at the schedule.

"Cool," Kylie said. "I have Chemistry. Can I walk you to class?" "

Yes, you can," Lucifer said, putting his schedule away. They walked out of the band room. Suddenly, someone ran into Lucifer. Lucifer fell forward and landed on his wrist. He felt something pop out of place. He winced in pain. Lucifer looked at his wrist.

The bone was popping out of place. Lucifer grasped his wrist and popped the bone back in place. He checked his wrist to make sure everything was in place. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the black-haired girl on the floor behind him. Her books were scattered everywhere. Lucifer gathered her book and stood up. He balanced her books in one hand and offered the other to her.

She looked at the hand, then looked at him. A look of hatred grew on her face. She slapped his hand away, stood up, and snatched her books from his grip.

"Watch where you're going," the girl growled. With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Lucifer asked, staring after her.

"That was Ember Raze," Kylie explained. "She's the smartest girl in the whole school."

"Oh," Lucifer said. Kylie looked down at Lucifer's wrist. His wrist had a purplish tint to it.

"Is your wrist okay?" Kylie asked, pointing at his wrist. Lucifer looked at it. "It's fine," he said, popping his wrist. An arm appeared around Kylie's shoulder.

"Hey, babe," the owner of the arm said. \

"Clint," Kylie said coldly, pushing the arm off her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Clint asked.

"No," Kylie snapped. "There's nothing to talk about, Clint. You cheated on me. End of Story." Kylie grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him off. Lucifer felt Clint's cold gaze of hatred on his back. Lucifer gulped.

'This is going to be an interesting school year,' he thought as Kylie led him down the hallway labeled "Science."

Again I apologize for this horrendous mistake. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. That right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

*****************************************************

**Chapter Five**

Jason breathed the fresh air in deeply. He was lucky enough to get a seat next to the window. He held his hand in the sunlight. Jason sighed in disappointment. 'If only I was I true vampire,' Jason sighed. The bell rang. Jason watched as his fellow students gathered their books and leave. Jason followed.

'Time for another hour of torture,' he thought, slowly gathering his things. He trudged out of the classroom. Jason looked at his schedule, and started towards the Commons Area. Students surged past him, making a wide arc around him. As he studied the halls, somebody slammed into him. Jason heard a thump.

He looked over his shoulder, and glared at the person who slammed into him. The person glared back at him. She began to gather her scattered books. The girl stood up and dusted herself off. "Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped, picking up her books.

Well, I'm truly sorry, Ms….?" Jason said. "Ember," the girl replied. Ms. Ember I am truly sorry," Jason said coolly, "but you need to watch where you're going." "I don't have time for this!" Ember exclaimed, storming off. Jason smirked. 'That was fun, but it's time to get back to business.'

Jason noticed Ember disappear down a hallway labeled "English." Jason looked at his schedule and noticed his next class was I.B. English. He smirked again and began to follow Ember's scent. People parted for Jason. Whispers whirled around him, and several times Jason heard girls swoon. He flashed them a killer smile. Most of them blushed deep red, some actually fainted.

Jason knew that was a bad decision, but it was too fun to pass up. Ember's scent stopped in front of a brightly colored door. The words "I.B. English" were hot pink and ringed by equally pink, laminated flowers.

*** *****

Ember slammed her books down on her desk. Her friends looked at her. "Are you alright?" Tanya asked. Ember smiled sweetly, "I'm fine," she lied. Tanya shrugged and went back to her conversation.

As soon as Tanya's back was turned, the smile slipped off Ember's face. She scowled. 'How is it possible for somebody to be smarter than me?' Ember thought angrily, sitting down. She opened her English binder and ripped out a sheet of paper.

The door opened and Ember noticed the pale boy from earlier enter the room. Ember's mouth dropped open. He noticed her and winked. Ember blushed. Mr. Rhiner danced into the room. He was wearing a pair of tight blue pants and a bright colorful shirt with the top two buttons undone. The bell rang; the student's took their seats.

"Oh my gosh! We like have a new student with us, today," Mr. Rhiner said, flicking his wrists in a downward motion. Jason stared at the teacher with disbelief. 'Is he serious?' Jason thought. "What's your name, honey?" Mr. Rhiner asked. "Jason." "Jason what?" "Jason Black," Jason said, glaring at the teacher. Mr. Rhiner shrank back from Jason. "Well, darling, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Rhiner said. "I'd rather not," Jason said. "Come on, sweet cheeks," Mr. Rhiner begged. Jason flushed a pale red. "I'm only going to tell you this once. My name is Jason. Not honey. Not darling. Not sweet cheeks. If you call me any of those things, I swear I will take your ascot and strangle you with it," Jason threatened, "Got it?" Mr. Rhiner nodded nervously. "Now where is my seat?" Jason asked.

Mr. Rhiner looked around the room. Ember noticed the empty desk next to hers. 'Please don't put him next to me,' Ember wished. Luck was against her. "Why don't you take the seat next to Ember," Mr. Rhiner suggested. "Fine," Jason said. He walked down the row. Jason plopped down in the desk. He flashed Ember a killer smile.

Ember glared at him while a blush crept along her cheeks. "Okay class, please grab a book and open it to page 252," Mr. Rhiner said. Ember noticed an unused book on the desk behind her. She reached for it. At the same time, Jason reached for the literature book. Their fingers brushed together. Ember flinched in surprise Jason grabbed the book. "Hey!" Ember hissed, "That's my book!" Jason looked at her and smirked. "Well, I don't see your name on it," Jason pointed out. Ember mumbled several obscenities. "What did you say?" Jason inquired, cupping his hand around his ear. "Go to hell," Ember growled. "I need a book," Ember mumbled to herself.

Jason grabbed the book on the desk next to him. "Here," Jason said, offering her the book. Ember took it, their fingers brushing against each other. Ember put the book on the desk. 'Why are his fingers so cold?' she wondered. She rubbed her fingers together. Jason noticed this. "Let that be a warning to stay away from me," Jason said. "Why would I want to be anywhere near you?" Ember shot back. Jason smirked. "Well I'm glad we understand each other," he said, looking back in his desk.

Mr. Rhiner clapped his hands. "Okay, students, like who would like to read the first stanza of 'The Raven'?" Mr. Rhiner asked the class. Ember's hand shot up. Mr. Rhiner scanned the class. A smile lit up his face when he saw Ember's hand. "I know you would love to read, Ember," Mr. Rhiner said, "but like, why don't we let Jason read." Ember's hand slumped in disappointment.

Jason sighed. He stood up. Ember noticed his book on his desk, unopened. "Hey," Ember hissed, "You need your book." Jason just smirked at her. He started to recite the first stanza of "The Raven." Ember felt her jaw drop in amazement.

'How in the hell is he doing that?' Ember wondered. When Jason finished, a silence fell across the room. Ember looked up at Mr. Rhiner. Tears shone in his eyes. 'Is he crying?' Ember thought in disbelief. Jason noticed the tears and frowned. "That was beautiful," Mr. Rhiner sniffed, tears running down his face, "I have never heard such a passionate reciting of 'The Raven'." "Thank... you," Jason said uncertainly.

Mr. Rhiner nodded and tried to wipe the tears off his face. "Ugh," Mr. Rhiner complained. Jason sat down. "I'm sorry, class," Mr. Rhiner said. "But, I need to step out for a minute." Mr. Rhiner left the room, pulling a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket.

The room started to buzz with conversation as soon as the door shut. "How did you do that?" _Ember asked. "Do what?" "Don't act ignorant", Ember retorted. "How did you recite the entire first stanza of 'The Raven' without a book?" Jason tapped the side of his head. "Photographic memory," Jason explained. Ember gave him a suspicious look. "Prove it." Jason sighed. "Ember Alisha Raze. Social Security Number 412-78-2193. You have had all hundreds except for last week when you made a 92 on a vocabulary test." Jason stated. Ember glared at him__._

"_I_s that enough proof for you?" Jason asked. Ember mumbled something under her breath. "Is there anything else you want to know?" Jason inquired, taking a big risk of exposing his secret. "Do you have any other super powers?" Ember asked. "Depends," Jason said. "On what?" "If you call wooing girls a power." Jason said, flashing a smile.

Ember felt her heart skip a beat. Ember opened her mouth to answer him, but was interrupted by Mr. Rhiner as he re-entered the room. "Okay, class. I totally apologize for the waterworks." Mr. Rhiner said. "Let's continue with 'The Raven'." The rest of the class period flew by without event.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. The other students ran out of the classroom. "Like slow down," Mr. Rhiner called after them. Jason turned to Ember. "If you can be so kind, Ms. Ember," Jason said, "as show me the way to the cafeteria." Ember scowled. "Fine," she grumbled, gathering her books, "C'mon." Ember stormed out of the room. Jason smirked and followed her out. When Ember got halfway, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Jason walking slowly behind her. Ember stopped and groaned. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to catch up. "Could you please hurry up?" Ember called. Jason smirked and started moving slower. Ember groaned again. She stomped over to him, grabbed his wrist and started to drag Jason down the hall.

Ember's feet got tangled together and she started to fall. Her books flew out of her arms. Ember braced herself, but she never hit the floor. She felt a pair of hands around her waist.  
Jason put her gently back on her feet. "Thank you," Ember whispered, bending down to pick up her fallen books. Jason got to them first. He offered them to her. Ember blushed and took the books. Jason smiled at her. Ember blushed a deeper red. Jason heard the girls around them swoon.

Jason helped Ember up. She felt the hateful glares of the girls try to pierce her. "God. If looks could kill," Ember thought. "Shall we go?" Jason asked. Ember nodded. "Lead the way."

*************************************************************************

Please rate and review. I look forward to your thoughts on the story thus far.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twight.**

**Chapter Six**

The smell of grease and semi-rotting fruit hit Jason's nostrils. Jason grimaced in disgust. "What's wrong?" Ember asked, noticing the expression. "It's nothing," Jason said, resisting the urge to pinch his nose shut.

The entrance to the cafeteria loomed on their left. A mob of students were swarmed at the entrance. Ember stopped at the edge of the mob. Jason continued past the cafeteria. "Where are you going?" Ember called. Jason stopped and looked over his shoulder. He back tracked to her side.

"I'm not hungry," Jason explained, "Is there another entrance?" "Yeah, it's by the office," Ember explained, "Three doors past it." "Thank you," Jason said, starting towards the office. "You're welcome," Ember called after him.

*** *****

Reya stood awkwardly by the trash can as she scanned the lunch room for someone she knew. 'Noel is not here,' Reya thought disappointedly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door, leading to the Commons Area, open. Reya turned and noticed Jason slinking in. Reya smiled evilly, thoughts of torture running through her head. She walked over to him, balancing her tray of food with one hand. Reya grabbed his shoulder, stood on her tiptoes, and breathed creepily into his ear, "Hi, Jason." Jason jumped, causing Reya's tray of food to almost fall out of her hands.

"Watch it," Reya said, balancing her tray, "You almost made me drop four dollars worth of food." Jason eyed the tray. It consisted of two bottles of water, a greasy slice of pepperoni pizza, and an undersized apple. "That cost you four dollars?" Jason asked with disbelief.

"Yeah!" Reya exclaimed, "Its highway robbery!" Jason scoffed. "Idiot." Reya glared at him. Something dark came into Reya's peripheral vision. Reya saw Lucifer take a seat at an empty table in the far corner of the lunch room. "There's Lucifer," Reya pointed out, grabbing Jason's arm, "Let's go." She started to drag him towards the table.

As they passed a table full of girls, Reya felt their heated glares pierce her back. "I think you have a fan club," Reya joked. Jason hissed at her. "What? It's funny," Reya said. They reached the table. Jason jerked his arm out of Reya's grasp. He took a seat across from Lucifer. Reya plopped down next to Lucifer. "Hi," Lucifer said, taking one of the water bottles off of Reya's tray. "Hey!" Reya replied, snatching the bottle back, "That's mine!"

"Sorry," Lucifer said, looking at the table with shame. Reya felt guilt rise. She sighed. "Here," Reya said, offering Lucifer the water. Lucifer's face lit up. "Thanks," Lucifer said, twisting the cap off the bottle. He took a swig out of the bottle. "Ahh," Lucifer sighed contently. He placed the bottle on the table and started twirling the cap against the table top.

Reya picked up her pizza and started nibbling on it. "How's your day going so far?" she asked. "It's been…interesting," Lucifer answered. "Interesting? How?" Reya asked, placing her pizza back on the tray. "Well, first period went by uneventful. Second and third however, were weird. In second, the teacher said my playing was terrible..." "That bastard!" Reya interrupted angrily. "The teacher is female," Lucifer explained. "Oh...well then, that bitch!" Reya said. Lucifer sighed.

"May I continue?" Lucifer asked. Reya nodded. "Third period, the teacher yelled at me for being quiet, then threw a physics book at me." Lucifer explained. Reya gasped. "Are you okay? Where did it hit you?" "Here," Lucifer said, grasping his left shoulder, "but I'm fine. The book just popped my shoulder out of place." "What?!" Reya exclaimed. "Reya, keep your voice down," Lucifer begged, "People are staring." Reya looked around at the surrounding tables, and noticed people were indeed staring. She smiled and gave them a small wave. The other students looked at each other and whispered.

"I'm fine now," Lucifer said, "so don't worry about it." "Fine," Reya grumbled. Lucifer smiled and took another swig of water. "How about you, Jason?" Reya asked looking at her younger brother. "Living hell," Jason snorted. "As usual, Reya sighed, picking up her pizza again and taking a big chomp out of it.

Jason ignored her and scanned the cafeteria for Ember. He noticed her with a bunch of friends at a table at the front of the lunch room. She was laughing. Jason sighed, 'I wish I had the ability to read minds like Grandpa Edward.'

Suddenly, a chill ran down Jason's spine. Jason looked around the lunch room. He noticed a table completely in the shadows. At the table, sat a solitary figure. 'What is with this guy?' Jason thought, 'No normal human sits alone in the shadows.' Jason studied him. The mysterious guy was dressed in a stormy gray turtleneck and a pair of matching slacks. His brown loafers were tapping on the floor. His golden blond hair gleamed dimly in the shadows, and was meticulously placed in spikes. His sapphire blue eyes pierced through the shadows into Jason's chocolate brown ones. His pale skin was offset by his clothes.

"Guys, I think we have trouble," Jason whispered, leaning closer to his siblings. "Why?" Reya asked. "Can't you smell him?" Jason inquired. Reya took a deep breath. "The only things I smell are grease, sweat, and a lot of dirty laundry. Yuck!" Reya informed her brothers, "but nothing out of the usual."

"That's unusual," Jason muttered. "Jason, what's going on?" Reya asked. I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's another vampire here," Jason said. "A vampire, here? In Florida? One of the sunniest places on Earth? Yeah, right." Reya scoffed. "I agree with Jason. Something's not right," Lucifer said, glancing over to the pale guy. "Are your spidey-senses tingling?" Reya asked sarcastically, "Seriously, you guys, nothing is wrong." The pale guy stood up, and started out of the shadows. Jason tensed up, carefully watching every move the guy made. The guy walked into the sunlight. His skin gleamed slightly, but it didn't attract the humans' attention.

He walked past the table. Jason locked eyes with the strange guy. They glared at each other for a few seconds. Then the guy looked at Reya, whose eyes went wide as the scent of the vampire surrounded her. He winked at her, and Reya growled and flipped him off. The guy smirked in amusement. He looked at Lucifer. He studied Lucifer for a couple of seconds, a puzzled look growing on his face. Lucifer squirmed uncomfortably under the vampire's gaze.

A voice suddenly intruded Lucifer's thoughts. 'What are you?' it asked, curiosity seeping through it. 'A better question is who are you?' Lucifer shot back. 'My name is Peter Cristo,' the voice answered. 'Since I answered your question, I expect you to answer mine.'

'I'm a human,' Lucifer lied. Peter's eyes darkened with anger. 'Don't lie to me. You're not a puny, weak human. You're something unique. Something stronger than your brother and sister.' 'I told you. I am just a human,' Lucifer insisted. Peter's eyes narrowed. He raised his hand and swung at Lucifer. Lucifer grabbed Peter's arm and twisted it. A pained look flashed across Peter's face. Lucifer stood up, twisting Peter's arm even further.

Peter struggled against Lucifer's grasp, and Lucifer tightened his grip. A hiss of pain escaped Peter's lips. Lucifer leaned in and into Peter's ear; he hissed "Stay away from my family. If you try to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born." Lucifer released his grip and stepped back.

Peter stumbled back, gingerly clutching his injured arm. "As you wish," he said bowing slightly. Peter turned and walked away. Lucifer sat back down and calmly took a sip of his water. "What was that all about?" Reya asked with a confused look apparent on her face. "It's nothing," Lucifer stated, "Don't worry about it." Reya gave him a weird look. "Okay…," Reya said uncertainly.

The bell rang. People surrounding them, stood up and threw their trash away. "Well, I guess it's time for 4th period," Reya stated, standing up, taking her tray with her. Lucifer and Jason followed suit. Lucifer looked at Reya's tray. "But you're not finished," he pointed out. Reya looked down at the half-eaten pizza, the untouched apple and water bottle. "Well, that was a waste of four dollars," Reya said walking toward the trash cans, "I better start packing my lunch from now on."

Please review and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! Sorry about the long hiatus. My life has been kinda of hetic with being a senior in high school and graduation. I know that is not a very good excuse, and I apologize again. Just to reiterate: These characters are my own creation. I do not own Twilight. That right belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Without further ado, chapter seven of Dark Sun! **

**Chapter Seven**

The bell rang signaling the end of fourth period. Reya sighed in disappointment.

'And things were just starting to get fun,' she thought, untying the smock her teacher let her borrow to protect her clothes. She handed the smock to the teacher, thanking him for letting her borrow it. Reya picked up her purse and walked out the auto mechanics garage.

Reya took a deep breath of the slightly muggy air of Florida. A small breeze appeared and played with Reya's braid. Reya smiled.

'Today has been surprisingly good. The teachers are nice, and Noel is in my first and third period. I hope my day continues like this.'

She did a little twirl and giggled. Reya walked towards the door leading to the main building. She grasped the door handle and pulled the metal door open. A rush of cold air greeted her. Reya walked in, letting the door slam behind her. She walked down the hall. When she reached the corner, Noel appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Reya," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Reya replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk you to your next class," Noel explained.

"But you don't know what my next class is," Reya pointed out.

"Let me guess," Noel said, putting his fingers to his temple. He moved them in a circular motion.

"The spirits are telling me that you have Drama for fifth period." Reya stared at him with amazement.

"That's right!" Reya exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"The spirits told me," Noel said, lowering his fingers.

"Seriously," Reya said, crossing her arms. Noel laughed.

"I saw your schedule after third period," he explained.

"Ohh," Reya said. "Okay."

"Shall we go to class?" Noel asked, pushing off the wall.

"Yes," Reya answered, turning. Noel grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. Reya looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Noel stood in front of her. Reya looked at him, trying to figure out what he wanted. Noel raised his hand to Reya's face. Reya tensed up, waiting for him to slap her. The slap never came. Noel gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. Reya blushed.

"W…what was that for?" she stammered.

"You had a smudge of grease on your face," Noel explained, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Oh…thank you," Reya muttered, blushing even more. The bell rang.

"Oh shit!" Noel exclaimed. He grabbed Reya's hand.

"We're going to have to run," Noel informed her. They took off down the hallway. Reya looked down at their interlocked hands, then looked at Noel. She smiled a small smile.

'I could die happy,' Reya thought, starting to love the feeling of Noel's cool hand intertwined with her warm one.

Whoot! Chapeter seven! Looks like things are heating up with Reya and Noel. Please review. I like knowing what people think about my work.


End file.
